


In Which Remus Lupin Is A Late Bloomer

by brinkleytown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinkleytown/pseuds/brinkleytown





	In Which Remus Lupin Is A Late Bloomer

As long as he had known them, his three best friends had spent a great deal of their free time focused on their female classmates. They looked at them, talked about them, and, occasionally one of them—usually Sirius—would succeed in his attempts to interact with them. Remus Lupin read muggle literature.

"I don't get it," he said when they were thirteen. James had returned to the dormitory one night, invisibility cloak in hand and face flushed, boasting of a daring excursion to the prefects' bath to get a glimpse of so-and-so's "huge knockers." Sirius and Peter reacted in equal measures of awe and jealously. Remus Lupin remarked that "two flaps of fat" were hardly a reason to risk detention.

In their fourth year, Peter managed to procure a variety of pornographic magazines. The boys spent the better part of a rainy weekend with their bed curtains drawn and trousers at their ankles. Remus Lupin opened "Horny Hags" (a kink publication that Sirius had tossed toward him with uproarious laughter) and marked grammar errors in red ink.

On the following September the first, Sirius followed Dumbledore's pre-feast announcements by addressing the marauders with one of his own. He grinned and spilled the details about "becoming a man" and the deliciously dirty summer that followed. When he failed to properly appreciate the tale, Sirius decided that the werewolf would one day marry a large, old book and be very happy pressing his nose into its pages for the rest of his life. Remus Lupin secretly agreed.


End file.
